The Lawless Avenger
by oneentireperson
Summary: What would happen if the greatest hero meets a team of mortal heroes? Percy is called upon by the gods. It's time for the mortals to learn of the divine.


**April, 20th, 2018**

**Romanoff PoV**

**SHIELD Tower**

Nick Fury walked out of the elevator, "Romanoff, Clint. I have an assignment."

Clint and I met Fury at the table, "What's up?"

Fury handed each of us a file, "He's local, shouldn't be too hard to find."

I opened my file:

Name: Perseus Achilles Jackson

DOB: 8/18/1993

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Black

Height: 6'6

Weight: 225 lbs

Has been involved in many terrorist attacks across the Globe. Has been dismissed from nine schools for various reasons. He has been present at many public attacks. He was caught running from a bus explosion, blowing up the St. Louis Arch, The murder of a shopkeeper in LA, having a gun fight with his captor (Hasn't been proved or denied), the sinking of a cruise ship, the raid of an island spa, the sinking of a privately owned ship, the destruction of the Air and Space Meuseum at the Smithsonian, being chased by security guards at the Hoover Dam, and the explosion of his public school band hall. He was present at the eruption of Mount Saint Helens. He was also present during the gas leak of New York, found in what appeared to be Ancient Greek Hoplite armor. After this event, he disappeared for nine months, before being caught on camera crossing the Caldecott Tunnel. He then disappeared before reappearing in Europe. He was at the sight of again in Rome and then in a massive protest in Greece. Since then, he hasn't left the state of New York. He has a bank account that is replenished every month from an untraceable account.

The document kept going, but I didn't need any more information. "So what do you want us to do with him?"

Fury leaned back in his chair, "I want him to join your team. This kid is so classified that he doesn't even have a digital file. I had to find a damn copier machine."

Clint nodded, "Okay, where is he?"

Fury handed clint an sd card, "I placed a tracker on his bike. He shouldn't be too hard to find."

**Percy PoV**

**Percy's apartment**

I sighed as I entered my apartment. I immediately froze. I felt the water in the body of three people inside my apartment. The heart rates were slightly elevated and the lights were off. They weren't here for a social call.

I entered my kitchen and set my keys on the counter, "I'm grabbing a drink, you want something?"

The person's heart rate sped up again, "I'm okay, thanks."

I cracked open my soda and made my way into the living room. I draped my leather jacket over a bar stool, leaving me in a pair of cuffed blue jeans, a white v neck, and a pair of black boots.

I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "So, I'm Perseus Jackson. I assume you already know that as you're in my living room. You are?"

He shook my outstretched hand, "Fury. Nick Fury. You've got quite the record, Mr. Jackson."

I smiled, "My friends used to say bad luck follows me. I have a feeling that there's more to this than my past, though."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're quite observant, Mr. Jackson. Much more than your school records say. I'm with an organization known as SHEILD. We're creating a team of unique individuals in case of a global emergency. I want you on this team."

I nodded, "Ah, you must be the director of Shield. My father told me that you'd come by eventually. Before I say anything, I want the person in my bedroom and the person on my fire escape to leave. Along with the eight snipers on the surrounding roofs and the team of four people you had following me over here in shifts that are currently outside my door. I also want you to remove the tracker from my motorcycle and buy me a new exhaust system, you put a hole in mine. And I would appreciate it if you didn't have the van that's been circling the block stay around. And the bugs you've planted will have to be removed if you want to know a thing about me."

He stared at me, before breaking into a grin, "I like you, Jackson. Romanoff, Barton, go back to the tower. I'll talk to this man in private."

The two people disappeared down the fire escape. Fury reached into the couch cushion and pulled out a recording device. I used the water in the room and pulled the bug from my TV, under my kitchen counter, Fury's jacket, my bedroom, and the one on my bookcase.

I crushed them in the palm of my hand before looking Fury in the eye. "I'm going to be blunt with you. The Greek myths are real and I'm the son of Poseidon. Everything my file has most likely coincides with an event happening in a world you can't see. I've fought in two wars, I was the General of Olympus for those two wars. I've gone on countless quests for the gods. During quests, or any time a demigod is outside the boundaries of our camps, we can be attacked by monsters by our scent. Our powers give a distinct smell that drive monsters crazy. If you want me to join your team, sure. I'm open to it. I'll just need to talk to the gods about it. How about tomorrow morning?"

Fury nodded, "I can do that, Jackson. However, with this news, I have some questions that you will answer."  
"We'll see."  
Where's the entrance to Olympus and the Underworld? And where is your father's kingdom of Atlantis?"

I snorted, "You wish. You don't have the paygrade to know about it. I'm not going to be responsible for you and your team trying to bring back the dead. By the way, my dad has half a mind of submerging the entire East coast if you don't clean up your pollution and dispose of it elsewhere."

Fury narrowed his eyes, "I'll see what I can do. You'll tell me eventually, Mr. Jackson. Be at the SHIELD tower by 10:00."

We stood and shook hands and he left. He left the apartment and I sat back on the couch. I sighed before walking over to the kitchen. I grabbed a chocolate bar and turned on the stove. I didn't even bother unwrapping it before dropping it into the flame and praying to Hermes. Before I could turn around, I was flashed into the throne room, where the gods and goddesses were flashing in.

Zeus saw me, "Hello, Perseus. What do you need?"

I cleared my throat, "The Avengers came to me about thirty minutes ago. I did as was told and didn't reveal the location of Olympus, Atlantis, or the Underworld to them. I figured you'd want to know about it, since I have a meeting with the team tomorrow morning at ten."

There were murmurs among the council before Hera closed her eyes. She sent out a tendril of power to each Olympian who closed their eyes. After thirty seconds, Zeus' face turned red and Dionysus did a spit take with his Diet Coke. Poseidon had a shit eating grin while Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite looked like they just the lottery. Artemis was biting her lip and the rest were just nodding in agreement. After a few minutes, the power receded back to Hera and everyone's eyes opened.

I cleared my throat, "What the hell just happened?"

Hera smiled, "My dear, the Fates gave me an idea. When we fought our way into power, the Fates told us a law that had been passed by Chaos itself. Each rule may choose one mortal to make a god who won't be restricted by the Ancient Laws. The council has just chosen that person. You. You will become the fifteenth Olympian, acting as a bridge between mortals and immortals."

I stood there, shocked, "Do I have to?"

Zeus rolled his eyes, "Yes, Perseus."  
I sighed, "Fine, go ahead with whatever you have to do."

The Olympians raised their symbols of power and I was blasted with a blinding light. When the light reached its peak, the Fates appeared.

They spoke unanimously, "All hail, Perseus, god of Heroes, Determination, Loyalty, Combat, and the male god of beauty. Your symbol of power is Anaklusmos, and your sacred animal will be the Lion. All hail the General of Olympus!"

They disappeared, and with them, the blinding light surrounding me.

The gods present gasped and Aphrodite summoned a mirror for me. When I looked at myself my eyes nearly shot out of my head. I stood at 6'10, and was absolutely shredded. I wasn't at my peak due to the lack of monster activity and my lack of training, but I felt absolutely amazing. I wore a chiton that went just to the top of my knees made out of white silk, and a gold rope around my waist. I wore a gold laurel wreath around my head and a pair of leather sandals that wrapped their way up to my calves. My eyes were a brighter shade of green and seemed to glow. My hair was neater and the sides were shaved, and the top was blown to the side, as if I was in a perpetual sea breeze. My jawline was sharper, and my teeth were straight and white, no more coffee stains. My legion tattoo isn't there anymore, now that I'm a god. I looked up and the mirror disappeared.

Zeus stood from his throne, followed by the rest of the gods, "Let the celebrations begin!"

The throne room was filled with alcohol and food, the party was wild.

After a while, Aphrodite approached me, "Hello there, Percy. It's quite loud here, hm? Would you like to go somewhere else?"

I shook my head, "No thank you, Aphrodite. I'm quite alright here."  
She placed a hand on my chest, "I insist Percy. It's much too late for a goddess to be out walking by herself, hm?"

I pushed her hand off my chest and backed up, "You're a goddess, you can flash to your palace. I'm not interested."

I voice sounded behind me, "Leave him alone, Aphrodite. He's not interested."

She harrumphed before walking back in the crowd to find a minor god to seduce. I turned around and came face to face with Artemis. "Why hello there, Artemis. It's been a while since our last hunting trip, hasn't it? Sorry to tell you this, but I haven't had time to train with my bow recently."

She giggled, "I understand, Percy. How's your evening so far?"

I gave her a grin and watched her blush slightly, "It's going well, better with you in it. How are you doing? Any new monsters to hunt down?"

I grabbed a glass of red wine from a passing server and turned back to Artemis, "Sorry about that, I didn't realize becoming a god was so tiring."  
She gave a smile, "It's quite alright. Not many, just a stray hellhound here and there."

We talked for a while. By now both of us were sufficiently drunk. She said goodnight and flashed off to wherever she went and I was confronted by Apollo. "He cuz! We're going clubbing in the mortal world and you're coming with us."  
I was so drunk I didn't bother fighting it, "Fuck it, lets get out of here!"

He laughed and he clasped my shoulder and flashed us to the nearest club. I looked down and noticed I was now in dark blue jeans, suede derby shoes and a forest green button down rolled to my elbows.

We walked in and he dragged me to the dance floor. We were dancing and I looked over and he was distracted with another girl. I started to get off the dance floor before a hand grabbed mine. I followed her arm and saw a pretty girl with red hair and blue eyes. She was short, at 5'4 and a petite figure. She seemed slightly familiar, but I pushed it to the back of my brain. We started dancing, until she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. My brain was so frazzled I didn't even fight back. She started to drag me out but Apollo handed me a box before going back to his girls. I read the box in the dim light. _Olympian condoms_. I nodded my thanks and the unnamed girl dragged me out of the club. I hailed a cab, which we proceeded to make out in. We got out in front of my apartment building, we got out and made our way into the building. The doorman gave me a sly grin and opened the elevator for us. We went up to my penthouse and as soon as we got in the door, my shirt was practically ripped off my body. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I threw her on the bed and pulled the condom out of my pocket and put it on my bedside table thinking, _Thanks, Apollo._

_**Linebreak**_

_**Girl's PoV**_

I woke up and groaned, my headache was massive! I felt the heavy and muscular arm of the man I slept with last night. _Oh my god_ _that was amazing. _I felt the arm tighten a bit before I heard a groan similar to mine come from his beautiful lips. I cracked open an eye and nearly gasped. His apartment was massive. We were currently in his bed overlooking Central Park. I rolled out of his arm, taking another good look at his face. He looked so familiar, I just couldn't pinpoint where I knew him from.

He opened his eyes and gave me a grin. "Good night, or what?"

I blushed, "I wouldn't classify it as good. It was amazing. I've got to get home, my roommate is going to be freaking out right now."  
He chuckled, "It's alright, I'll get you home soon. You want breakfast? I'm making pancakes."

I nodded and got dressed. I looked up as he got out of bed and my breath hitched. He was _ripped_. Six pack abs, arms and chest so defined I almost drooled. He had a pretty nice ass too, if I say so myself.

He laughed, "You can take a picture, if you'd like."  
I turned beet red and went into his bathroom. When I left, I caught the whiff of pancakes and bacon coming from what I assumed was the kitchen. I left the kitchen and saw him standing with a pan of bacon and a pan in his other hand, dumping another pancake on a massive stack. He was being an absolute tease. He was only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants.

I sat at his kitchen table and asked the question that had been on my mind, "You look really familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

I spoke as he shook the bacon, "I had the same feeling. What's your name?"

"Nancy. Nancy Bobofit."

He dropped the glass of orange juice he'd been filling and turned to me with shock filled eyes. "Nancy? Holy shit."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

He laughed, "Of course you don't remember me. I look pretty different. Percy, Percy Jackson."

My eyes bulged. "Are you kidding me? What did puberty do to you?"

He chuckled and grabbed another glass, "It did a lot. I can say the same to you, you look pretty damn different. What's going on in your life?"

"I'm going to New York University. What did you do to afford a place like this?"

"I made some good investments and started an ocean pollution clean up company. We're currently working on building space ships to launch it out of orbit, just get rid of it completely."

I raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? Space?"

He shrugged, "It works and it's not that expensive if you use the right materials."

I nodded, "I'm sorry about how I treated you and your friend Grover, back then. How is he? Are you still in contact?"

He placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me, "Don't worry about it, you made up for it last night. We're still good friends. He's currently somewhere in the Amazon right now. He travels a lot."

I nodded in understanding, "Thank you, Percy. I need to head back now though."  
He nodded and checked the time. "Oh shit, I have like an hour and a half before I have to be at my meeting. If you want, wait for me to get dressed and I'll drive you home."

I smiled, "I'll wait. Thanks, Percy."

He gave me a grin, "No problem, I'll be back in a sec."

He re emerged in a white v neck, blue jeans, a brown leather jacket, and a pair of 1460 crazy horse boots. He grabbed a set of keys off the island and led me down to the garage. We came to a stop in front of a motorcycle and he helped me get on before getting on himself.

He started the motorcycle while talking. "This bike is my pride and joy. Triumph Scrambler, 865cc motor, carbon fibre paneling, with custom everything. I built this baby from the ground up."

We took off at speeds that were most definitely unsafe. We reached my apartment and he gave a wave and drove off. So that's what happened to Percy Jackson.

_**Percy PoV**_

After dropping Nancy off, I made my way to Stark tower. I got there with twenty to spare. I walked into the front door and went to the receptionist, "Good morning, ma'am. I'm here for a meeting."  
She didn't bother to look up at me, "Name?"

"Perseus Jackson."

She typed something into her computer, "25th floor, room 001."

I said my thanks before heading to the stairwell, not in the mood to deal with the elevator. When I entered the stairwell, I realized something. I'm a god. I can teleport. I focused on where I wanted to go and an image of the top of the stairwell sprung into mind. I opened my eyes again and I was staring at a door with the number 25 on it. I entered and walked to the door with the number 001 on it. I opened the door and saw a few people sitting on the couch and someone behind his desk.

I knocked on the open door. "Sorry if I'm a bit early. I was dropping someone off."

Fury stood. "It's quite alright, Mr. Jackson. I'd like to introduce you to these people. This is Agent Coulson and Agent Romanoff."

I held out my hand and shook both their hands, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm ready to start whenever you are."

Fury nodded and sat on a couch, prompting me to do the same. I looked at Fury, "From what little I know about you, I assume you've already informed them of who I am?"

Fury nodded and I continued, "That's not entirely true anymore. When I went to Olympus to inform the gods of what's happening, they decided that if I'm to represent the Greek Pantheon, I will do it properly. As of yesterday, I'm now Perseus, god of Heroes, Combat, Loyalty, Combat, Determination, and I'm the male god of beauty. As the champion of Olympus, I'm exempt from the Ancient Laws that keep the gods out of mortal affairs. I will still be assisting you with any threat you face, unless it conflicts with a threat of my world."  
Coulson spoke up, "What is the difference between godhood and mortality? Powers?"

I shook my head. "It isn't as clear cut as it would seem. There's multiple levels of mortality. There's a regular mortal, who dies at a certain age, then there's partial immortality. You still have the red blood of a mortal, but you can only die if you fall in battle. Then there is true immortality. If I die, I'll reform in the pits of hell and have to crawl my way out. You can tell the difference between an ageless mortal and an immortal by their blood and certain powers. My blood is called Ichor, which is colored gold, and I can teleport and other such things."

Fury spoke, "You'll be giving us some blood to analyze."

I shook my head, "No I will not. Mortals could not handle the science to immortality, even if you could find a way to research my blood. You'd destroy the Earth within years. You see, a god doesn't have DNA. My blood works as a perpetual energy source, and my body isn't like yours. I'm an essence, not a person. This is my natural mortal appearance, but I can take the form of a raging fire, or a bird if I so choose. If you drank my blood, since it's a divine substance, you'd vaporize. Burn to ash. Combust. It'd be terrible. So no, I don't trust you not to try to do something with it, and you don't have anything that could cause me harm, anyways."

Romanoff leaned forward, "What do you mean by that last statement?"

"As a god, my being cannot be harmed by mortal metals. Very few substances can break through my skin."

Natasha spoke again, "Care to prove it?"

I shrugged. She pulled a knife out of her boot and I held out my arm. She swung the knife down at my arm, and it fazed right through it. She did it a few times more, before putting her knife back in her boot.

I summoned a celestial bronze knife, "This goes both ways. A celestial blade cannot hurt a mortal."

I swiped the knife through Natasha's arm before dispersing it. The discussion continued, until we came to a conclusion.

"So, you want to have an audience with the gods and have unlimited access to godly weapons?"

"..."

"?"

"... Yes."

"No."

Fury looked slightly annoyed by now, "And why not?"

I rolled my eyes, "I've told you this too many damn times. You're not advanced enough to use these weapons. You're not smart enough to control them. You're not strong enough to keep them out of enemy hands. We'll not give a mortal a god killing device."

Fury stood up, "So what, we're just supposed to let you and the gods walk around, with the ability to kill us mortals, but you're not going to allow us to defend ourselves?"

I stood up too. I could feel my body started to glow, "Yes. We've kept you safe for millennia! How are you supposed to keep the weapons away from someone who can change the way you think with a snap of their fingers? Someone who could blow up underground SHIELD base in Washington and steal the Helicarriers? No. If we did, it'd be the same as giving a toddler a tank. Get off your self righteous ass before I put my foot in it."

The room was silent, and I willed my body to stop glowing. I noticed that the glasses on the table had shattered, and the air around me smelled burnt. I looked down and noticed a three foot ring of burned carpet around me.

I took a couple deep breaths, "I have done things you can only imagine to protect humanity. Things that would drive anyone else insane, and somethings that have driven many before me insane. You cannot behave as if you're on the same level as the elder gods. They've been trying to protect humanity since it's formation. While they have their flaws, they've done a hell of a lot better than you would have. I've been fighting for my life, and the safety of the world since I was a child. When I was twelve, my mother was kidnapped and I saved the world from annihilation from Kronos' servants. When I was thirteen, I killed sea monsters and travelled hundreds of miles to save my friends. When I was fourteen I traversed the country and fought a Titan. I held up the sky, and if it wasn't supported, human life would've been wiped out as we know it. When I was fifteen, I ventured into an elaborate maze that surrounded the globe to save my family again. I watched one of my best friends sacrifice his life to buy me some time. I led my friends and family in arms to war. Kids as young as eleven, fighting for their lives. When I was sixteen, I was protecting Olympus and the world from Kronos. The gas leak in New York was actually Morpheus, the god of sleep, who put every mortal to sleep to make it easier for the Titans. I fought the Titan King after fighting a legitimate army, to save the world. When I was seventeen, I had my memories wiped and was moved to the other side of the country to another Demigod camp. I travelled to Alaska, and fought the bane of the Lord of the Dead, Hades, and killed him. I fell into Tartarus so my girlfriend wouldn't have to do it alone. Look up Tartarus. I walked through the hell beneath hell, my girlfriend, who was my best friend, was killed in front of me. I watched every ally I made down there die in front of me. I escaped and was greeted with what was left of my team. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. And Frank, son of Mars. We travelled to the original mount Olympus and fought the giants. I watched as every friend I had known was killed. I fought the very Earth itself to a standstill, before delivering the final blow. Her last act before fading was killing every demigod she could reach. Out of the hundreds of demigods that were alive before the war, there are just a few dozen left. I did all of this, to protect the mortal world. You don't need to defend yourselves from us. You need to defend yourselves from yourselves. The reason Gaea wanted to rise was because she saw the pollution you had done to her precious domain. Your pollution and wars caused Gaea to kill almost everyone I cared for. And yet here I am, still defending you. Still willing to protect and fight for you. I told you that my domain is heroes. You are considered a loose definition of the word hero. You fall under my domain. My domain wouldn't exist without mortals, we rely you just as much as you rely on us."

The room was silent before Fury spoke softly, "I didn't know the extent you had gone through to protect mankind. I trust you. I'll leave it alone."

I nodded, "Thank you."  
Coulson spoke, "Are you willing to join the movement?"

I nodded, "I'll be ready to fight when you need me. If you need to get in contact, prepare a sacrifice and I'll be on my way."

Natasha looked at me strangely, "A sacrifice? Like a dead human?"

I did a spit take of the water I was drinking, "Hell no! A modern sacrifice is different. Just take the best portion of a meal, like the crispiest fries and juiciest part of the steak, and dump it in a fire and say a small prayer. Just something along the lines of , Lord Persues, I'm in need of your assistance, or something similar. Sacrifices are strange, they insist on the use of titles, hence the 'Lord' part."

They nodded and Fury spoke up, "I believe we're done here. Is there anything else you want to add?

I stood, "If it's a severe emergency, just light a match and drop something edible into it, it'd get my attention."  
Coulson stood, "It seems we're done. It was nice meeting you, Perseus."  
I shook their hands, "Likewise. Now, I recommend no one goes into the stairwell for a few minutes, they risk the chance of being vaporized while I assume my true form."

They nodded, and I walked out of the room, me heading towards the stairs and them towards the elevator.

I flashed to the bottom of the stairs and walked to my motorcycle. I gave a smile, and the receptionist gave me a flirty wink. I walked to the parking garage and drove home. After I parked, I made my way to a bar I go to frequently. I parked my bike next another, and pushed open the doors.

I sat at the bar and ordered a drink. I gave a sigh and rubbed my face. The guy next to me smiled, "Long day?"

I chuckled, "Very. You?"

He sighed, "This place hasn't changed since I lived here. It's a place of solitude for me."

I nodded, "Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Steve. Steve Rogers."

We shook hands, "Wait a minute, you're Captain America, right?"

He sighed and nodded, "That's me. Wait, how do you know I'm still alive?"

I grinned, "I'm the newest member of the Avengers. Just came back from a meeting with Fury, Romanoff and Coulson."

He nodded, "In that case, welcome to the team. I haven't met many of them in person yet, just read their documents."

"I've only met you and Romanoff. You'll learn who I am soon enough, but I have a piece of advice that's done me well. Just because you're not used to where you're at, or what it's about, doesn't mean you can't make the most of it. Life has changed a lot since you hit the ice, but that's just giving you space to explore. The world is still the same in many ways. New Yorkers are still terrible drivers and rude, the hotdogs are still boiled. The news stand is still on the corner of 4th and Greene. Think about the ups, and learn to embrace the downs."  
He sat in silence for a few moments, "Thanks. I hadn't been looking at it like that. So who exactly are you? You have to be pretty special to get caught up on Fury's radar."

I grinned, "You're christian, right?" Que nod, "Then you really won't like what I'm about to tell you."

He raised an eyebrow, "And what are you about to tell me?"

"I'm a god. I was anointed yesterday. The Greek and Roman gods are real. Im Perseus, god of Heroes, Loyalty, Combat, Determination, and Beauty."

He mulled over it for a bit, "Don't care."

I lowered my glass, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "I don't care if there are other gods. I don't care if God isn't real. I like the idea of there always being someone better than me, someone who's always forgiving of my mistakes but helps me do better. I've read about the Greek and Roman gods, they aren't exactly stellar people."

I grinned, "I like you. I'm not the biggest fan of a lot of the gods myself. I've always liked knowing that my leaders aren't perfect. It lets me know that they can't look down on me for my mistakes, because chances are, they've made worse mistakes than I have."

He took a long sip of his beer, "Hmm. I see where you come from. I need to get going before Fury has a stroke. It was good meeting you, Percy."

I shook his hand, "Gotcha, I'll see you later, Captain America."

_**Linebreak**_

"_Lord Perseus, we require your assistance."_

I jumped out of bed and flashed on my armor, which had been gifted to me by the council, built by Hephaestus. I wore a white chiton and brown leather sandals underneath it. The armor was made completely out of Atlantean silver. My chestplate was form fitting to my torso, showing off my muscles. My vambraces and greaves were engraved with my previous fights. My left greave was my battle with Gaea, my right was my battle with Kronos. My left vambrace was my battle with Hyperion, and my right was my fight with Iapetus. My helmet was similar to the ones worn in Sparta, with a deep blue crest. My shield was silver, with the Omega of the Olympian council in gold.

I flashed to the caller's location and saw Fury standing there. "Offworlder by the name of Thor is trying to take a captive. I need you there now. I don't think Iron Man can hold him."

I nodded and flashed to where I could feel the presence of a god of a different pantheon. I reappeared in a forest, just in time to sidestep a flying Thor. I grabbed him by the ankle and threw him to the ground. He stood up, enraged and wondering what the hell was going on.

I heard Iron Man off the side yell, "You're fucked now, blondie!

Thor stood and attempted to swing his hammer at me.

I moved slightly letting it sail over me harmlessly, before spartan kicking him in the chest, "Listen up, Thunder Thighs. I'm not in the mood for your shit. I'm grabbing you and your dickweed halfbrother and you're taking us to Asgard so I can bitch you out in front of your daddy."

He climbed out of his hole in the mountain, "You dare mock me? I'm the great god Thor!"

I punched him unto the ground, where he laid, groaning. I jumped up the mountain and looked around for Loki, just to see Tony taking him back to the quinjet. After seeing this, I jumped back down the mountain. I grabbed Thor's foot and yelled to the sky, "Heimdall, I know you can see me. Beam me up, I need to talk to Odin!"

A few seconds pass and I'm engulfed in a rainbow light. When it died down, I was standing in a room with Heimdall "Thank you, I won't hurt him too badly. Would you like to escort me to Odin? Or will you summon someone to do it?"

"I know of your character. You're free to walk to the throne room"

I nodded my thanks and hit Thor on the head again, knocking him out. I dragged him to the throne room, garnering many glances from the locals. I made my way into the throne room and dropped Thor's foot.

"Why is your son on Olympian territory fighting with mortals?"

"He was sent to retrieve Loki, for trial on Asgard. For fighting the mortals, I don't know. He will be incapacitated for a while. Would you like to spend your night here?"

I smiled, "I would appreciate that. Is there a local pub I could go to?"

He smiled, you're in the land of vikings, of course there are mead halls! I shall summon a guide to show you the wonders of Asgard before taking you to drink. Guard, call for Lady Sif to join our friend here."

Said guard promptly left the throne room. While we waited for him to return, a few guards came over and picked up Thor. After a few minutes. The doors opened and I came face to face with a woman who'd give Aphrodite a run for her money. She was 5'9 with an amazing figure. She had silky brown hair and the most vibrant hazel eyes I had ever seen and wore silver armor.

I gave her my best smile, earning me a raised eyebrow. "Who might you be?"

"Im Perseus, god of Heroes, Loyalty, Combat, Determination, and Beauty. I'm from the Greek Pantheon. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sif."

After bidding us a good night, Odin left. We walked out of the grand hall, and I made my helmet and weapons disappear, replacing them with a silver laurel wreath and a royal blue cape. I summoned riptide and placed him in a sheath at my waist. We walked out of the throne room and through the streets of Asgard. We talked and laughed, just enjoying each others presence before we found our way to a bar. We sat at the bar, as opposed to the bar. We ate and talked for hours, until the bar closed. As we left, she turned to me I've really enjoyed this evening, thank you."

It was my pleasure, Lady Sif. Thank you for showing me around your beautiful home."

She smiled but didn't respond. We reached the door to a guest room that I'd be staying in.

She gave me a hug, "We should do this again, Percy."

I hugged her back, "Im looking forward to it."

We said our good nights and we parted ways. Me into my room and her down the hall. I made my armor dissappear before stripping out of my chiton, leaving me in my underwear. I laid down and went to sleep and had a blissful, dreamless night.


End file.
